Destiny
by kashi excalibur
Summary: Tras el regreso de su padre hechos que le suceden empiezan a tomar sentido. Mientras la persona mas apegada a él trata de protegerlo, sus vidas corren un gran peligro.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

Era un día nublado, donde las personas que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad se veían tristes, pues el estado del clima, algunas veces también afecta el estado de ánimo. Entre esas personas se incluía un chico de cabellos negros levantado hacia atrás, tez trigueña, ojos del color de su pelo y vestía una playera negra de manga corta, pantalón de mezclilla y uno converses negros.

El ojinegro, tenía aspecto de estar triste, como no lo iba a estar, si no podía sacar esas horribles imágenes de su cabeza.

***********Flash Back***********

"Sakura, espera….¿No crees que vas muy rápido?".-Una chica de tez blanca, ojos verdes, pelo rosado hasta la espalda, esta, vestía ropa deportiva. Iba en una bicicleta de montaña.

"¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Vamos alcanzame".-Dijo la chica con entusiasmo. Por lo que acelero más su velocidad.-"¡NO, Sakura, ten cuidado!".Grito el chico mientras veía como el semáforo, cambiaba de rojo a verde, un camión urbano se acercaba a la chica pero ella no se percato de eso.-¡SAKURA!.-Grito el ojinegro mientras veía como Sakura volaba por el aire.

La pelirosa voló como unos 2 metros, para después caer en el frente de un new bettle color azul, el cofre quedo hundido y el parabrisas estrellado, mientras la ojiverde con una gran herida en la cabeza. La persona que manejaba el vehículo, rápidamente bajo de el, la señora estaba altera y dio un grito de miedo.

Toda temblorosa saco su móvil y llamo a emergencias, la señora se sentó en el suelo mientras veía como el pelinegro corría hacia ese lugar. Debido a esto los vehículos dejaron de circular.

¡SAKURA!.-Grito el chico a todo pulmón, dejo la bicicleta en medio de la calle y se echo a correr donde la pelirosa. Mientras se acercaba al coche, veía como escurría una gran cantidad de sangre del coche al suelo.

Las personas que pasaban por allí solo se quedaban a observar esa tragedia, Sasuke se acerco al frente del coche y tiro del brazo de la pelirosa.-"Sakura, resiste…mi amor, por favor".-Dijo entre sollozos. El ojinegro se hincó en el suelo, tomo el torso de su novia en sus brazos y acomodo su cabeza en su pecho.

Sasuke se mecía, se sentía terrible, estaba llorando a todo lo que le daba el alma, sus lágrimas caían en el inconsciente e inocente rostro de la chica lleno de sangre, que aun, no dejaba de salir.

"Sakura resiste…por favor, no me dejes solo, no te mueras…la ambulancia ya viene…resiste.".-Decia el chico entre sollozos.

En ese momento llegó la ambulancia…se bajaron 3 personas por la parte de atrás y sacaron una camilla, 2 personas más tomaron a la chica de los brazos del ojinegro y la subieron cuidadosamente, le pusieron un collarín, subieron la camilla, y Sasuke se adentro a la ambulancia con temor.

En el camino los paramédicos, le pusieron suero y oxigeno, trataban de detenerle el sangrado pero era inútil. El ojinegro veía como se desangraba su chica, como no odian detener el sangrado.-"Sakura".-dijo para sus adentros.

Al llegar al hospital, rápidamente bajaron la camilla, se adentraron al edificio y empezaron a correr hacia urgencias. Sasuke corría junto con los paramédicos, estaba al lado de Sakura, diciéndole que resistiera y que no lo dejará.

"Necesitamos sangre AB+"-Se escucho en el pasillo que conducía a quirófano.-"Esta chica se esta desangrando muy rápido".-Dijo uno de los camilleros. Al acercarse más a la puerta de quirófano un interno detuvo a Sasuke.-"Lo siento, pero hasta aquí puedes llegar…será mejor que te comuniques con un mayor".-Dijo, para después adentrarse a quirófano.

"Pero tengo que estar con ella".-susurro. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio q esperar a los padres de su novia. Camino un poco y se sentó en las sillas de la sala de espera.

Mientras se encontraba desorientado, triste, asustado y sin más, el ojinegro se percato de que otra camilla venia en dirección a donde el quirófano se encontraba.

Cuando la camilla estuvo ante sus ojos, se percato de que en ella, iba un chico trigueño y rubio agonizando de dolor, este reencontraba con los ojos cerrado y con oxigeno, por lo que no le vio muy bien el físico.-"Este niño esta a punto de tener un paro cardiaco".-Djio uno de los médicos q iban con el rubio.

Después de 1 hora de espera, los padres de la pelirosa y Sasuke, se encontraban al borde de la desesperación, pues no recibían ninguna noticia del paradero de la chica. Sasuke se la pasaba caminando de aquí para allá y no dejaba de llorar. Los padres estaban sentados, llorando también, pero Sasuke los tenía más que preocupados, pues el chico no dejaba de moverse y los ponía más nerviosos.

Se abrieron las puertas del quirófano, en ella se vio un tipo de bata azul, traía su tapabocas en cuello, su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre, solamente la parte del pecho. Este se empezó acercar cada vez a los individuos que esperaban noticias de la pelirosa.-"Disculpen".-Dijo con seriedad.-"¿Ustedes son los familiares de la chica pelirosa?".-Las 3 personas afirmaron. Sasuke dejo de moverse de un lado para otro y puso sus ojos como platos sobre el medico.

"Lo siento mucho".-Dijo por lo bajo.-"Perdio mucha sangre y….".-La madre de la chica dio un grito de dolor, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero su esposo la sostuvo en su brazos, este en cambio, empezó a llorar por lo bajo mientras, Sasuke, corrió hacia las puertas del quirófano, llegando a ellas lo de seguridad lo detuvieron, pero este insistía, por lo que lo tuvieron que agarrar por detrás.

"¡Suéltenme!".-Grito.-"Tengo que verla…por favor."-Sasuke se movía de un lado a otro y pataleaba para que lo soltarán, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, los guardias no lo soltaban.-"¡SAKURA!".-Grito el chico, mientras se desvanecía en los brazos del guardia y se puso a llorar.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sentía que su llanto no iba a parar, pues ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto, los guardias lo soltaron y este, se hinco, cerró sus puños y empezó a golpear el suelo, sus lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro, y se escuchaban gritos de dolor y de maldición.

***********End Flash Back***********

"Demonios, ¿Por qué ella? Tenia tantas ganas de entrar ya a la universidad, pero no…tuvo que pasar esto, Sakura, se que ha pasado un mes, pero es que yo te amaba mucho, y esto me dejo muy mal."-Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que un chico rubio corría hacia él, sin embargo el rubio, tampoco se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar con el ojinegro. Un fuerte ruido se escucho y los 2 chicos cayeron al suelo.

"¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas estupido!.-Grito el ojinegro. Este se encontraba sentado en el suelo, miro al chico que lo tiro y lo miro con algo de enojo. El rubio lo miro con algo de miedo, lo único que hizo fue sobarse la cabeza y por lo bajo decir estas palabras.-"Lo siento mucho".-Sasuke se levanto del suelo y con amabilidad levanto al rubio, este tenia pelo corto, ojos azules, vestía una sudadera naranja y un capri color azul.-"Gracias".-Dijo el rubio, para empezar a moverse como loco y mirando hacia el piso.-"O no, mi cadena".-Dijo y se tiro al suelo a buscarla, la gente que pasaba lo esquivaba o casi, estuvo a punto de provocar un accidente.

"¿Te refieres a esta cadena?".-Dijo el ojinegro, acerco su mano cerca del rubio para que pudiera verla, este sonrió de lado a lado. La cadena era de color plata y tenia como dije una linda piedra azul. -"¡Si! Muchas gracias".-El rubio tomo la cadena, se levanto del suelo y siguió su camino.

"De nada".-Le dijo Sasuke a la nada, puesto que el ojiazul, ya no estaba.-"Que chico tan extraño".-Algo empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo derecho.-"Hola".

"Sasuke, te estoy esperando, ¿donde demonios estas?".-Se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

"Tranquilo Ita…es que me tropecé con alguien pero…ya estoy a una cuadra."

"Más te vale niñato, se te esta haciendo tarde, tengo que llevarte a tu nuevo internado-universidad..¿que demonios te paso por la cabeza?¿Sabes que solo me verás en días festivos y en vacaciones?"

"Si, lo sé….eso me agrada ¿Sabes?...estaré lejos de ti muajajaja, pero claro q te extrañaré hermano, bueno ya voy…ya no me entretengas."

"Me alegro…hace varios días que no te escuchaba reír".-Dijo el hermano del ojinegro. Sasuke se sintió algo extraño por las palabras de su hermano. Colgó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo puesto que empezó a llover.-"Ese itachi".-Pensó.

Sasuke llego a su casa, rápidamente subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, puesto que llego empapado, y empezó a empacar.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Naruto, ¿Cómo sigues?".-Dijo, un chico de pelo gris, lo traía parado y algo ladeado, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que le atravesaba el parpado, sus ojos eran negros, su tez trigueña y vestía un pantalón negro de pana y una camisa blanca.

"Me encuentro bien…Kakashi, me preguntaba si tu vas a darme clases…jejeje.-Dijo el rubio, descrito antes.

"Mmmm puede ser, bien, ¿ya tienes tu maleta? Es hora de irnos.

"Claro".-Dijo el ojiazul entusiasmado.

El peligris y el ojiazul salieron de la casa del mayor, subieron al auto y se adentraron en un corto viaje de unos 30 minutos. El destino de estos era la universidad de kohona, esta era famosa por su internado, y la buena educación en ella. El peligris era maestro de anatomía, por lo que le resulto fácil ayudar al pequeño ojiazul a entrar en la especialidad de medicina.

Estos dos, se conocían por ser vecinos, los maestros de Kohona, no se quedaban en ella, por lo que Kakashi tiene su casa. Naruto por su parte, vive con su padre, pero es raro el día que lo ve, pues trabaja mucho, es de los típicos que viajaban por negocios, así que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con el mayor.

Naruto por su parte, ama al peligris ó eso el dice, puesto que el es muy especial, lo ha apoyado en todo y cuando más necesita el cariño que su padre no puede darle, Kakashi esta allí. Pero este no sabe los sentimientos del ojiazul hacia el.

El problema es que Kakashi es muy reservado y naruto no sabe mucho de su vida privada, se sentiría fatal si, llega a decirle sus sentimientos y saber que el peligris ya tiene alguien que tenga su corazón, eso lo destrozaría.

Solo esta esperando el momento preciso para decirle sus sentimientos.-"Naru…vienes muy callado ¿Te encuentras bien?".-El ojiazul se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos q no escucho al mayor. Kakashi le siguió llamando, pero el rubio seguía en las nubes.

"Mmm…¿Qué le pasará? No me hace caso u,uU…Mmmm bueno n.n".-Kakashi, pisa el freno del auto con brusquedad, haciendo que el ojiazul se estampe en la guantera.

"¡Estupido fíjate por donde vas!".-Grito el peligris a un mercedes-benz que se le atravesó por el camino, desde su ventanilla, este estaba enojado y movía su puño con enojo.

"¡Bah! ¡El que tiene que fijarse eres tu tarado!"-Grito el conductor del mercedes, que también se salio por la ventanilla y le tiro dedo a Kakashi. El conductor del mercedes era un chico apuesto, trigueño, ojos negros, pelo hasta la espalda negro, y se le veía q traía una chaqueta café y una camisa blanca.

"AH! Ese maldito engreído…¿Qué se cree?...Toma te la regreso y dale vuelta si quieres"-Kakashi le tiro dedo por la ventanilla y acelero lo más pido que pudo, volviendo hacer que el ojiazul, que, apenas se recuperara del golpe se volviera a dar otro en la nariz.

Naruto se sobaba del golpe, y sintió que algo tibio le recorría por su mano. Se alejo la mano de la nariz y pudo visualizar que le salía sangre de esta.

"Hay…Naruto…debiste ponerte el cinturón ¿cuantas veces te lo he dicho?".-Kakashi, rápidamente paro el auto, de la guantera saco un rollo de papel, lo desgloso y le puso el pedazo a Naruto en su nariz.

Cuidadosamente limpio la sangre de la nariz y la que escurría por su cuello, después apretó bien el tabique y bajo el asiento, haciendo que naruto quedará recostado. El ojiazul se sintió protegido, algo que sentía a menudo estando al lado del mayor.

Al ver sus ojos negros, viendo los suyos, Naruto sintió sonrojarse un poco y desvió la mirada de esos lindos ojos negros. Kakashi por su parte, vio como el chico le quito la vista de encima y se regreso a su lugar.-"Mmmm…a la otra ponte el cinturón ¿vale? Por cierto…mira eso, ya llegamos n.n".-Naruto lo miro con cara de ahora no puedo no me ves.

El lugar estaba demasiado grande, parecía estar en un bosque pues lo rodeaban muchos árboles, en especial, fresnos, naranjos y cerezos. Entre estos árboles se encontraba el edifico de la universidad, algunas veces, era fácil perderse, para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, pues los edificios de las habitaciones estaban regados por el bosque.

Este lugar estaba barbeado, tenía hectáreas con una barda de unos diez metros, haciendo imposible la posibilidad de que algún alumno se escapará. Claro que, siempre tenía que haber un bribón que se saliera con la suya.

"Genial".-dijo Kakashi con algo de fastidio, pues cuando estaba poniendo un pie fuera de su auto, vio como venia llegando el mercedes que hace poco lo había hecho frenar.-"¿Que pasa Kakashi?".-Pregunto el rubio, este aun estaba apretándose el tabique.

"Que el idiota de hace rato viene para acá, y viene acompañado…será mejor que sigas así, aun te sale sangre".-El peligris se volvió a meter al auto y encendió el estero. Naruto en cambio, lo veía algo confundido. Se quito el papel de la nariz y acomodo el asiento en forma vertical.-"Será mejor ya irnos".-Exclamo el ojiazul.

"Mmmm…creo que tienes razón".-Kakashi bajo del auto, y miro con enojo al chico ojinegro que conducía el mercedes. Este se encontraba platicando con alguien menor, parecía ser su hermano. El peligris camino hasta la parte trasera de su auto, abrió la cajuela y saco la maleta del rubio.

El rubio bajo del auto y se quedo observando el lugar.-"Vaya si que es lindo por aquí".-Dijo con emoción.-"Si, pero también es lindo perderse por aquí n.n".-Ante las palabras del mayor, Naruto lo miró confundido.-"o.o ¿De que hablas?".

"Jejeje nada, es que pensé en voz alta…pero olvídalo.-Kakashi le dio unas palmaditas a Naruto, lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo al edificio.-"Primero tenemos que ver en que edificio estará tu habitación".


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Naruto y el peligris se adentraron al edificio, este tenia paredes de color blancas, a la mitad de abajo hacia arriba tenia caoba y esta se veía por todas las paredes del edifico. Los pasillos tenían pisos relucientes y muy largos. Tenían escaleras por todos los pasillos y se veían puertas abajo y arriba del edificio.

"Vaya, esto esta enorme y grandioso"-Dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

"Si, así estaba como tu la primera ves q entre aquí, lo malo, es que la dirección esta muy lejos. No me gusta ir hasta allá, pero ya que."-Kakashi revolvió los cabellos del rubio dejando uno que otro cabello parado.

"Odio que hagas eso ¬¬*"-Dijo el rubio, a lo que el mayor volvió hacer lo mismo mientras dijo.-"Lo se, pero es divertido verte así n.n".-El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Siguieron caminando unos 15 minutos más por el edificio, pasando por pasillos y pasillos, hasta que por fin llegaron a una puerta que decía: "dirección".

Kakashi giro la perilla, abrió la puerta, entraron y visualizaron que había muchos escritorios con gente trabajando y, también había estudiantes que estaban allí para saber en donde seria su dormitorio.

Se acercaron al escritorio que tenían cerca, una chica de pelo marrón, ojos verdes, tez blanca, vestía una blusa rosa con una bolsita en el pecho. Les saludo cordialmente.-"¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo Kakashi sensei?".

"Claro".-Contesto el ojinegro, dándole una sonrisa de lado a lado a la chica.-"Quisiera saber en que edificio y habitación se quedará Uzumaki Naruto, por favor."-La chica rápidamente anoto en la computadora el nombre del rubio.-"Edificio "E" habitación 14° ¿Algo más?".

El peligris, se puso un dedo en la barbilla.-"Mmmmm…Así".-Exclamo tronando los dedos.-"El horario de la especialidad de medicina 1° Semestre, por favor Andrea".

"Muy bien".-Rapidamente la chica le dio unos cuantos clicks al mouse y la impresora empezó a imprimir.-"Aquí tiene."-Le da una hoja en la mano al peligris.

"Gracias n.n"-Kakashi le dio la hoja al ojiazul, y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.-"Joder, será otro camino más largo".-Dijo el peligris rascándose la cabeza.-"Y si te dejo solo…de seguro te pierdes".

"Exacto".-Dijo Naruto viendo la Hoja.-"¡No!"-Grito el rubio, mientras levanto la cabeza para ver a Kakashi.-"¿Cómo es posible que la primera hora la tenga a las 7 de la mañana?...Eso es injusto .".-Kakashi giro los ojos como en expresión de aburrición.-"Asi es…y te tienes que acostumbrar, es lo malo que en preparatoria te acostumbren los 2 últimos años a entrar a las 8 pero, aquí tienes que venir a desayunar a las 6.30."

"Vaya, por lo menos tragaré por aquí, y la comida ¿que tal esta?"-Pregunto el rubio que aun seguía viendo el horario.

"Deliciosa, bueno a mi gusto…Demonios, allí viene el del mercedes."-Dijo Kakashi con algo de molestia. Naruto lo vio con cara de complicidad.-"¿Cus, cus Kakashi?".-Dijo el chico dándole una sonrisota de lado a lado.

"Para nada ¬¬*, es solo que…"-El ojiazul interrumpió.

"Si claro, te creo, por cierto, ¡me vas a dar clases!.-Dijo el chico con entusiasmo.

"¡Que bien! Pero te diré algo, no seré lo que piensas, te voy a tratar como a los demás así que no te confíes".-El ojinegro miro al rubio, pero este ni siquiera escucho lo que le dijo.-"Naruto ¿Qué demonios estas mirando?".-Pregunto con preocupación.

"Ese chico".-Apunto al pelinegro que venia con el chico del mercedes.-"Me lo tope mientras iba a casa."-Kakashi rápidamente bajo el brazo de Naruto.-"Es de mala educación hacer eso… ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?"

"Jajaja, si que el mundo es muy pequeño ¿verdad Itachi?"-Dijo Sasuke con algo de entusiasmo.-"Si, hermanito tienes razón".-Dijo este con algo de enfado.-"Ese tarado me las va a…-Itachi tenia listo un puño frente a su cara.

"No me refiero a ese peligris, si no al rubio que va a lado de el, me di un santo madrazo en la cadera por el…pero, ni yo ni el nos dimos cuenta de que íbamos a chocar…Me pregunto a que especialidad va"-Dijo mientras extendió la mano en forma de saludo mientras Kakashi y Naruto pasaban a lado de ellos.

"Me alegro de verte de nuevo, extraño".-Dijo Sasuke con entusiasmo.

"Lo mismo digo, si que el mundo es pequeño, bueno nos vemos después".-Naruto le regreso el gesto. Mientras tanto Kakashi e Itachi como que sacaban rayos de sus miradas.-"Tarado".-Susurro el peligris.

"Imbecil".-Susurro Itachi.-"Ya basta Ita, déjalo en paz ¿quieres? Estoy cansado y ya quiero encontrar la dirección".-El ojinegro jalaba a su hermano.

"Solo da vuelta la derecha n.n".-Se escucho que dijo el rubio.

"Gracias".-Dijeron los 2 hermanos. Y dicho y hecho, giraron hacia la derecha y visualizaron q enfrente de ellos se encontraba la dirección.-"¿Sabes algo Sasu?".-Itachi miro a su hermano.-"Sonreiste, me alegro."

Sasuke miro a su hermano, no podía creer que estuviera pendiente de sus expresiones y estados de animo.-"Ita, se que te preocupo, pero se q estaré mucho mejor, pero es difícil".-El mayor le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Lo se, pero sabes q puedes contar conmigo".-Los 2 hermanos entraron a la dirección.

****

"Ya me canse de caminar".-Dijo el peligris algo agotado.-"Dime, ¿Quién era ese chico?".-exclamo el ojinegro mientras daba un gran bostezo.

"Mmmm, me pregunto quien será mi compañero de cuarto."-Dijo el rubio, este subió un poco la cabeza para poder ver aquel rostro que le robaba el sueño.-"¿Ese chico?".-El ojiazul se puso un dedo en la barbilla.-"Me lo tope, más bien choque con el cuando iba a casa."

"Oh, ya veo".-Dijo el peligris para volver a dar otro bostezo y estirar los brazos.-"¿Seguro que me diste pastillas para la gripa?".-Kakashi bajo un poco la cabeza hasta ver esos ojos azules, estos en cambio los recibían con algo de nerviosismo.

"Claro, ¿por qué?".-pregunto el ojiazul algo nervioso, no podía controlarse cuando tenia esos ojos oscuros mirándolo, algunas veces sentía que lo hipnotizaban, o por así decirlo que lo atontaban, y mientras más tiempo seguían viéndolo no deja de pensar en Kakashi, solo el se encuentra en su cabeza en esos instantes. Y una que otras veces no escuchaba lo que le decía por estar atontado mirando aquellos ojos.

"Es que me esta dando mucho sueño, o acaso me quieres dormir para después…tu sabes jejeje n.n".-dijo el mayor haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo de pena.

"O///O No, te equivocas, y no digas idioteces".-_"Aunque seria buena idea jejejeje".-_Pensó el rubio mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Jejeje no te pongas así solo es broma, quería saber como reaccionabas".-dijo el peligris, para dar otro bostezo.-"Sabes que te parece si caminamos más rápido, siento que me voy a dormir parado jejejeje".-Dicho hecho los 2 aceleraron el paso.

Salieron del edificio y el ambiente de la naturaleza les recibió con una lluvia agradable, ni fuerte, ni ventosa. Naruto veía como el peligris solamente bostezaba y bostezaba.-_"Jejeje creo que se caerá en el camino, el pobre ya ni puede tener los ojos abiertos, espero que llegando al dormitorio se quede dormido allí, sirve de q aprovecho a tenerlo más cerca jejeje. Claro que no haré esa barbaridad ¬///¬"_.-Pensó el rubio.

Kakashi bajo la mirada y vio que en el cuello de naruto faltaba algo q nunca soltaba.-"Pequeño".-Le dijo. Para apuntar a su cuello, el rubio en cambio se puso algo rojo, era raro cuando le llamaba de esa forma, aparte de que lo hacia sentir pequeño, tenia una sensación de amor y cariño por parte del mayor, eso lo hacia sentir especial.

"¿Que…que pasa?-Exclamo nervioso. Kakashi en cambio apunto a su cuello.-¿Qué paso con tu cadena?

"O.O ¿Cadena?".-Exclamo Naruto algo confundido. Empezó a tocarse el cuello y no sintió la cadena, después se puso algo pensativo y trono los dedos.-"Así, es que se me rompió y la guarde en el bolsillo, lo había olvidado."-Kakashi di un gran suspiro.

"Me alegro, cuídala mucho, significa mucho para mí, lo sabes".-Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-"Lo sé, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué me la diste?"

"Porque quiero que tengas algo de mi, no siempre estaré contigo y por eso significa mucho para mi, porque se que cuando yo no este contigo, con eso me recordarás y te sentirás mejor."-Kakashi le dio una gran sonrisa, el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez más, ¿era tan obvio que su cara se tornara de ese color, que el mayor lo notará? Solamente pensaba en eso, por eso cada vez que se sentía q sus mejillas iban a explotar bajaba la cabeza y se ponía a tararear.

"Siempre tarareas la misma, ¿no te sabes otra?".-Dijo bostezando el peligris a la vez que se tallaba los ojos. El rubio lo volteo a ver algo molesto.-"¬¬* Me gusta tararear esa".-Kakashi estaba bostezando una vez más e intento decirle a Naruto algo, pero este no lo entendió. Al momento que Naruto miro hacia a donde apuntaba el mayor, se percato de que una bola de béisbol se acercaba a el.

No puedo evitar dar un grito y quedarse quieto, viendo q la pelota de béisbol dio directamente en su frente, haciendo q cayera al piso de espaldas y dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para después quedar inconsciente en el suave pasto del bosque.

"Hay dios mío, este si que no es su día, bueno lo tendré q cargar =0".-Dijo el peligris entre bostezos. Se agacho para poder cargar al chico, cuando lo tuvo en brazos siguió su camino. En eso vio que alguien venia hacia ellos y detuvo el paso.

"¡Kakashi!".-Se escucho que gritaron delante de él y se veía q esa persona se acercaba corriendo.-"¿Esta bien ese chico?".-Pregunto un hombre de tez morena, ojos cafés, traía el pelo en una coleta de caballo, este era del color de sus ojos. Algo q lo caracterizaba era una cicatriz arriba de la nariz.

Vestía unos jeans vaqueros color azul, una chaqueta negra de piel algo delgada y debajo una playera blanca. Este se acerco al peligris y examino al chico q traía en brazos.-"Pues quien sabe, tendré que esperar a que despierte, por cierto, ¿con quien juegas eh? Ó más bien ¿que haces aquí?".-Dijo el peligris con el ceño fruncido.

"Jejeje, es que quería verte n///n".-Dijo el pelinegro algo sonrojado. Kakashi le miro por un rato y le dio una sonrisa.-"Pues que desesperado".-Dijo en broma.

"Jejeje si verdad n///nU, estaba jugando con Milo, pero en cuanto vio q le dio a alguien hecho carrera ".-Kakashi solo soltó algo de aire.-"Ese Milo no cambia, Iruka ven acompáñame a llevar a Naruto a su habitación".-kakashi le dio la maleta q llevaba en su mano cargada e Iruka afirmo con la cabeza y empezó a caminar al lado del peligris.

"Así que el es Naruto".-Dijo el pelinegro, mientras contemplaba al rubio inconsciente.-"Si, así es, me apena que lo hayas conocido de esta manera, dormido n.n".-Kakashi solo miro al inconciente chico.

"Descuida…hay ya empezó a llover ahora si".-Exclamo algo desilusionado el pelinegro.

"Es que ando enfermo de la gripa y se supone q me dieron pastillas para eso, pero me dio sueño, siento q me voy a dormir parado jejeje".-Iruka solo movió la cabeza indicando algo parecido a: "si, claro".

"¿Quién te las dio?"-Pregunto algo curioso.-"Naruto, pero si me dio de la que le dije _"Loratadina con pseudofémina_" porque crees q no ando mormado, pero creo que me va ir peor T__T"

"Mira, allí están los dormitorios…Al fin"-Apunto el pelinegro. Los edificios estaban pasando unos cuantos árboles, eran de arquitectura moderna, en realidad parecían unos apartamentos cualesquiera, con una ventana en cada habitación, uno que otro edificio tenia balcón, así que no todos eran iguales y el color del exterior era algo de café con beig.

El exterior tenía elevadores o escaleras. Y antes de entrar unas puertas como de vidrio, en estas había vigilantes, observando a los alumnos q no se escabulleran, pero algunos se quedaban dormidos.

Tenían aproximadamente 5 pisos con 50 habitaciones que, en cada una de ellas había 2 camas, 1 baño y dos roperos. También contaban con algunos muebles como escritorios, lámparas para estos, buros, mesas y eran suertudos pues tenían refrigerador, para las comidas q les mandaban o se robaban de la cafetería y televisión con cable, solamente que la señal se les cortaba a las 12 am.

Los alumnos podían pintar su habitación como quisieran, si es que el color de esta, no les gustara.

Los 2 adultos llegaron al edificio "E", puesto que había un letrero encajado en el pasto indicando el nombre de esta.-"Bien, me imagino que la habitación 14 esta en el segundo piso".-Alegó el moreno.

Los dos adultos entraron por las puertas de vidrio y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo de su izquierda que allí se encontraba el elevador. Entraron en el y en el botón pusieron el numero 2. Y llegando a el caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación 14.

"=0 no recuerdo q le hayan dado llaves".-dijo bostezando el ojinegro.

"Bueno eso quiere decir que ya llego su compañero de habitación, toquemos entonces".-Iruka llamo con 3 golpes a la puerta.-"Toc,Toc,Toc".-Del otro lado de esta se escucharon unos pasos y una voz q grito: "Van".

La puerta se abrió y un chico pelirrojo se dejo ver tras ella. Era de estatura como de 180cm, pelo rojizo, corto y algo parado, ojos azules y los tenía delineados de negro, algo q lo caracterizaba de más es que este chico no tenia cejas, vestía una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y unos converses color negro.

Al ver a los individuos q tocaron a su puerta el chico dio una gran sonrisa de lado a lado.-"Que coincidencia".-Dijo, para hacer una pausa y ver al rubio inconsciente en los brazos del peligris.-"¿Que demonios le paso Kakashi?".-Dijo con preocupación.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhh, pues…le dieron con una pelota de béisbol en la frente, vele el chipote".-Kakashi apunto al chipote.-"Y se dio en la cabeza cuando callo al pasto y…se quedo dormido".-Dicho esto el peligris entro a la habitación y coloco al rubio en la cama q se veía desocupada.

"Bien Gaara, nos quedaremos hasta q despierte, espero no te moleste n.n".-Dijo el peligris.-"Para nada".-Exclamo el pelirrojo mientras esperaba a que el moreno entrará. Cerró la puerta y se acerco a ver más de cerca de su amigo, se hincó al lado de la cama y solamente le sobo la frente.-"Espero q no le de amnesia".-Pensó.

Estos 2 ya eran amigos en la prepa, por lo tanto de los 3 años q estuvieron allí, Gaara sabia de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Kakashi. Lo único q el pelirrojo deseaba en ese momento era q Naruto no despertará, puesto q Kakashi e Iruka se dieron un largo y tierno beso en los labios.

"Joder, espero que no despierte por nada del mundo".-Pensó mientras veía como los adultos se besaban. "O.o Si no mal recuerdo ese moreno también es maestro, nos va a dar farmacología, no sabia q los maestros….".-Hizo una pausa pues vio que un ojo de su amigo se abrió.

"Hay dios, espero q ese ojo abierto sea cuando se duerme".-Se dijo, el pelirrojo lo observo por unos segundos y, como vio q Naruto no daba señales de que despertó, cerró su ojo suavemente con uno de sus dedos. Después volteo a ver al par de tortolos q estaban junto a la puerta y sin mirarlos les dijo.-"Ya se pueden ir, yo me encargo de él, se como despertarlo".-Kakashi e Iruka pararon de besarse y vieron con algo de pena al chico.

"Lo sentimos mucho, perdón si te incomodo nuestra escena".-Exclamo Kakashi algo apenado.-"Descuiden, pero es mejor q se vayan…no quiero q rieguen más agua en la habitación ¬¬*".-Los adultos se vieron uno a uno y dieron unas risitas de nerviosismo. Puesto que habían olvidado q venían empapados.

"Jejejeje , bueno vale, nos vamos, sentimos haber mojado el piso. Por cierto, esa puertilla que esta del lado del refrigerador es un armario, allí encontraras un trapeador."-Alego el peligris para después abrir la puerta e irse de allí junto con su novio por así decirlo. Gaara observo la puerta cerrada, y volvió la vista a ver a su amigo.-"Bien aquí vamos".-Dijo mientras se acercaba al oído del rubio.

"¡Voy a romper tu pijama de gatitos!".-Grito, en ese momento los ojos del rubio se abrieron y casi salto de la cama.-"¡No!".-Grito el rubio para después ver algo confundido el lugar donde estaba. Miro todo su alrededor y quedo algo sorprendido al ver a su amigo pelirrojo cerca de el.

"¡Gaara!".-Grito y abrazo a su amigo que, aun seguía hincado al lado de la cama.-"Que alegría verte, dime ¿q hago aquí?".-Gaara se quito a su amigo y lo recostó en la cama.-"Será mejor que descanses, tienes un gran chipote en la frente y detrás de tu cabeza".-Al decir eso el rubio no pudo evitar tocarse el chipote de su frente, al hacerlo empezaron a salir lagrimitas de sus orbes.

"ToT me duele".-Dijo.

"Claro tonto ¬¬, una pelota de béisbol te pego y quedaste inconsciente y Kakashi te trajo en brazos".-Naruto al escuchar eso, sonrió.

"Gaara tuve un sueño extraño".-Dijo el rubio, pero su expresión era de tristeza.

"¿Así? ¿Y que fue?".-Gaara se paro y camino hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y saco una coca-cola en lata. Naruto por su parte se sentó en la cama.-"Kakashi, estaba besando a un tipo moreno, con una cicatriz en la nariz".

Al escuchar eso, el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, volteo a ver a su amigo con algo de preocupación.-"Naruto, fue solo un sueño".-Dijo para después abrir su refresco.

"Mmmm si tu lo dices, pero lo vi tan real…fue como si estuviese en primera fila, pero si dices q fue un sueño…pues así la dejamos."-El rubio se paro de la cama y se acerco a su amigo. Este estaba algo nervioso por lo q ni su refresco había probado, tenia la lata cerca de sus labios pero no dio ningún sorbo, solo veía como Naruto clavaba esos lindos ojos en el.-"Espero estar de nuevo los 3 juntos, te extrañaba amigo y a Nadja, llevo mucho q no la veo."

El pelirrojo solo movió los ojos con expresión de "si claro", para después darle unos grandes tragos a su refresco.-"Si, yo también extraño a esa loca, sabes no supe de ti en vacaciones…"-Gaara desvió la mirada y se quedo observando el piso mojado.-"Naruto, saca de ese armario".-Apunto a la puertilla q estaba de lado al refrigerador.-"un trapeador y seca allí ¿vale?".-Apunto al piso mojado.

"Si".-Dijo sin más el rubio.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Mientras tanto en el elevador los dos adultos seguían en su juego de enamorados.-"Kakashi ya llegamos al primer piso".-Decia el moreno mientas separaba sus labios del peligris.-"No importa, esta lloviendo nos podemos quedar aquí calientitos".-Dijo el peligris, para después empezar a besar el cuello de Iruka.

"Para, por favor. Estamos empapados nos vamos a enfermar, mejor vamonos para cambiarnos de ropa".-Al oír eso el peligris paro de besarlo y levanto su cabeza hasta q sus ojos chocaron con los del moreno, lo miro con algo de enfado y, después se giro hasta darle la espalda a Iruka, apretó el botón para abrir las puertas del elevador.-"Sabes Iruka, siempre tienes q arruinar el momento."-Las puertas se abrieron y el peligris salio del elevador.

En cambio el moreno se quedo algo confundido, camino hasta alcanzar al peligris q ya le llevaba algo de ventaja, de hecho ya había salido a mojarse de nuevo. Kakashi, se veía algo molesto y cansado. Por lo que opto acelerar su caminata cuando vio q Iruka le alcanzaba.

"Oye, ¿Por qué haces eso?".-Dijo el pelilargo con algo de molestia. Kakashi, paro su caminata se giro un poco para poder ver bien al moreno y le dijo.-"Porque me estas evitando…así que con tu permiso me voy q ya me estoy volviendo a dormir parado".-Dicho esto el peligris se volvió a girar y continuo con su caminata que, por la lluvia se hacia lenta e incomoda por el pasto mojado y por los zapatos del peligris, puesto que cada vez que caminaba por el pasto mojado, uno que otro charco dejaba huella dentro de su calzado, haciendo q sus pies se enfriaran y temblara de frió.

"Kakashi, es que para ti todo el tiempo se trata de diversión, sexo e icha icha paradise".-Exclamo el moreno que hecho carrera para alcanzar a el ojinegro. Kakashi volteo a su lado derecho y vio a la persona q lo observaba algo molesto y a la vez sentido.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja, Tienes razón, y ¿sabes que? Me has subido el animo, por eso te perdono Iruka, por decirme mis verdades y hacerme reflexionar de mis errores n.n".-Iruka miro algo confundido al peligris, no podía dejar de pensar porque demonios ese cambio de actitud así de la nada. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.-"Bien, entonces ¿ya nos vamos?".-Exclamo el moreno aun confundido.-"Claro".-Dijo el peligris, para después tomar la mano izquierda de Iruka.


End file.
